f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1984 |driver1 =Niki Lauda |driver1points =72 |driver2 =Alain Prost |driver2points =71.5 |driver3 =Elio de Angelis |driver3points =34 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =143.5 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =57.5 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =47 }} The 1984 Formula One season was the 35th running of the World Drivers' Championship and 27th year of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 25 1984 in Brazil and ended on October 21 in Portugal after 16 races. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Niki Lauda of by just point from teammate Alain Prost – a third drivers' title for Lauda. won the Constructors' Championship by 86 points, winning 12 of the 16 races. The Drivers' Championship result was the closest finish in Formula One history. Of the drivers making their F1 debut in 1984, perhaps the most notable was future three-time World Champion, Ayrton Senna, who joined the team. Senna drove the usually uncompetitive Toleman to three podium finishes, including a memorable 2nd place at the in heavy rain. Other debutants for the 1984 season included Martin Brundle and Stefan Bellof ( ), Gerhard Berger ( ) and Jo Gartner ( ). Following investigations after the , the cars used by the team were found to have infringed on the technical regulations of the sport. The team, and both of their drivers, were subsequently disqualified from all events of the 1984 season, and banned from competing in any subsequent races after the Detroit event. This draconian punishment was thought to be as much political as anything else, as Ken Tyrrell had frequently vetoed proposed rules changes requiring unanimous votes of team principals. With his team disqualified, Tyrrell was not eligible to vote on rules changes. __TOC__ World Championship season review Teams and Drivers Entry list MRD International |chassis = BT53 |tyre = |engine = M12/13 1.5 L4T |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Nelson Piquet |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Teo Fabi |seconddriverrounds = 1–5, 8, 10–15 |thirddrivernumber = 2 |thirddriver = Corrado Fabi |thirddriverrounds = 6–7, 9 |fourthdrivernumber = 2 |fourthdriver = Manfred Winkelhock |fourthdriverrounds = 16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Tyrrell Racing Organisation |chassis = 012 |tyre = |engine = DFY 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Martin Brundle |firstdriverrounds = 1–9 |seconddrivernumber = 3 |seconddriver = Stefan Johansson |seconddriverrounds = 10–13 |thirddrivernumber = 4 |thirddriver = Stefan Bellof |thirddriverrounds = 1–10, 12–13 |fourthdrivernumber = 4 |fourthdriver = Mike Thackwell |fourthdriverrounds = 11 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Williams Grand Prix Engineering |chassis = FW09 FW09B |tyre = |engine = RA163E 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Jacques Laffite |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Keke Rosberg |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Marlboro McLaren International |chassis = MP4/2 |tyre = |engine = / TTE P01 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Alain Prost |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Niki Lauda |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Skoal Bandit Formula 1 Team |chassis = 01 02 |tyre = |engine = 415T 1.5 L4T |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Philippe Alliot |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Jonathan Palmer |seconddriverrounds = 1–6, 8–16 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Mike Thackwell |thirddriverrounds = 7 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} John Player Team Lotus |chassis = 95T |tyre = |engine = EF4B 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Elio de Angelis |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Nigel Mansell |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Team ATS |chassis = D7 |tyre = |engine = M12/13 1.5 L4T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Manfred Winkelhock |firstdriverrounds = 1–14 |seconddrivernumber = 31 14 |seconddriver = Gerhard Berger |seconddriverrounds = 12, 14–15 16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Equipe Renault Elf |chassis = RE50 |tyre = |engine = EF4 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Patrick Tambay |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 16 |seconddriver = Derek Warwick |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddrivernumber = 31 |thirddriver = Philippe Streiff |thirddriverrounds = 16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Barclay Nordica Arrows BMW |chassis = A6 A7 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 M12/13 1.5 L4T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Marc Surer |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 18 |seconddriver = Thierry Boutsen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = Arrows-Ford Arrows-BMW}} Toleman Group Motorsport |chassis = TG183B TG184 |tyre = |engine = 415T 1.5 L4T |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Ayrton Senna |firstdriverrounds = 1–13, 15–16 |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Johnny Cecotto |seconddriverrounds = 1–10 |thirddrivernumber = 20 |thirddriver = Pierluigi Martini |thirddriverrounds = 14 |fourthdrivernumber = 19 20 |fourthdriver = Stefan Johansson |fourthdriverrounds = 14 15–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Spirit Racing |chassis = 101 101C |tyre = |engine = 415T 1.5 L4T DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Mauro Baldi |firstdriverrounds = 1–6, 15–16 |seconddrivernumber = 21 |seconddriver = Huub Rothengatter |seconddriverrounds = 7–14 |testdrivers = |constructor = Spirit-Hart Spirit-Ford}} Benetton Team Alfa Romeo |chassis = 184T |tyre = |engine = 890T 1.5 V8T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Riccardo Patrese |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Eddie Cheever |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Osella Squadra Corse |chassis = FA1F FA1E |tyre = |engine = 890T 1.5 V8T 1260 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver = Piercarlo Ghinzani |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = Jo Gartner |seconddriverrounds = 4, 10–14 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Ligier Loto |chassis = JS23 JS23B |tyre = |engine = EF4 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = François Hesnault |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Andrea de Cesaris |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |chassis = 126C4 |tyre = |engine = Type 013 1.5 V6T |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Michele Alboreto |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 28 |seconddriver = René Arnoux |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Results Final Standings World Championship for Drivers Outlined below are the full final standings from the 1984 FIA Formula One World Championship for Drivers: *The red background represents rewarding half points. ** Gartner and Berger were ineligible for points. International Cup for Constructors Outlined below are the full final standings from the 1984 FIA Formula One International Cup for Constructors: *The red background represents rewarding half points. ** Osella and ATS were both ineligible for points. *† Tyrrell were disqualified from the championship due to a technical infringement. Category:Formula One Seasons